Lonely Is My Middle Name
by LawlietLovely
Summary: Sai Sakamoto, she's a bit eccentric. It might be because she hasn't socialized in years especially with people her own age but can you blame her? I mean being the World's Greatest Detective can get pretty busy, but what happens when her worried mother decides to enroll her at a rich kid school in Japan. She planned on just going about her life there without making friends but then.
1. Chapter 1

**_LawlietLovely: Ok well Just so people know that this is taking place after episode 4 which is the Renge episode and before episode 5 which is the twins fight_**

 ** _I'm still not sure who I am pairing my OC with I was planning either one of the twins (or both *blushing*) or Kyoya so right now its a vote for_**

 ** _HikaruxOC_**

 ** _KarouxOC_**

 ** _HikaruxOCxKarou_**

 ** _KyoyaxOC_**

 ** _Please REVIEW!_**

 _Click-click-click._

 _Click-click-click._

 _Click-click._

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. ' _Idiots!'_ I continued typing as I tried to fix what the so called "professionals" managed to miss something so obvious. As I continued typing on my computer I fumed at the fact that'd have to start all over in my investigation. I paused in my typing as my personal cell phone started ringing. I gave it a curious look before I grabbed it from the stand next to my spot on the computer. As I picked up the phone I answered it and said, "Yes?"

"Sai!" I held the phone away as I cringed a bit. I held the phone back up to my ear and said, "Mom-"

"Oh my little Sai!" I paused as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and said, "What did you do?" I heard my mom hesitate for a second before she said cheerfully, "Now whatever do you mean?" I sighed before I said, "I know how you are mom, right now you did something that you know I won't like." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard my mom answer with a long drawn out, "Well, I might'veenrolledyouintoaschoolinJapan." I felt my eye twitch from the jumbled mess of words. "What?" I questioned. She sighed before she said, "I enrolled you into a high school in Japan and-"

"No"

"Listen to what I have to say first honey." I frowned as I stayed quiet and waited for whatever she had to say to me, "I know that you don't feel the need to go to school since well you could've graduated a long time ago, but I want you to go out and make friends! All you do is stay inside and work on cases!" I was silent as she paused to take a breathe and she said, "Sweetheart, I know it's been hard on you. I miss her too but I don't want you to keep mourning her for the rest of your life. I want you to get out and have fun and be happy." I felt a pang of sadness as I closed my eyes for a second I actually put some thought into it and then I sighed in defeat. "Fine, tell me about this... school."

For the next hour my mom talked all about how it was some rich kid school. I duly listened to her as she told me all about all the kinds of people were there. As she was talking I was on my computer again, but this time I was searching everything about Ouran Academy and as I saw a picture of the school uniform I grimaced . ' _No way in hell am I wearing the uniform. It's a yellow poofy disaster, all the kids in the school couldn't even pay me enough to wear it.'_ I sighed as I got up from my computer after I finished dealing with the investigation. I went to my bedroom and flopped on my bed face down with the phone still up to my ear.

"So what do you think?"

"You do know that I'm gonna have to go as a boy to better hide my identity and I have to tell the chairman of the school of what I do since I can't have any information about myself in the school records and I don't really want to go through the trouble of telling someone and then having to threaten them to keep it secret."

At this point I had given up trying to fight my mother on this. I could just feel my mother grinning at this point and from the tone of her voice I knew she was, "Yay! You have to meet the chairman the day before you start next week." I nodded before I realized that she wouldn't be able to see it so I said, "Fine. I'll catch the next flight to Japan. I guess it'd be good to see Japan again I always did like the food there."

"Ok sweetie, I love you!"

"Love you too" I hung up on her as I face planted on my bed and groaned a bit.

' _I can't believe I have to go to some rich school! If I were to go though I'd probably end up graduating in a month, but I can't just graduate early because it would that bring too much attention to myself.'_ I flipped over so that I was on my back and just looked at the ceiling. It wasn't that I didn't wanna go because they were full of rich kids, I have plenty of money because of what I do so I was just as rich as them. I just don't feel comfortable being around such a...bright setting. After that I fell asleep thinking about this new school that I was going to.

I woke up the next morning with narrowed eyes as I glared at everything in sight. I managed to drag my half dead carcass to the kitchen to make myself coffee. The next thing I remember I was sitting in front of my computer with an empty cup that smelled faintly of my favorite coffee. I wasn't very surprised since before my coffee I barely remember anything and it's only when someone tries to wake me up that I remember what happens since I have to make sure I make their life hell for waking me in the first place. There has only ever been 2 people who could wake me up with any consequences and one is my own mother.

I stretched in my chair as I pressed the on button for my computer and once it finished starting up I immediately started typing in all the passwords to my computer- which was a lot. I went online to buy a plane ticket to Japan since I am currently in New York. I might as well start looking for places near the school and getting the next ticket to Japan which was in the afternoon. So I have about 5 hours to get a place to live and pack all my things. I cracked my knuckles as I started getting to work.

 _ **The next day**_

I was just getting off the plane and I was now in Japan. Yesterday I managed to pack everything up, which wasn't much and I got a ticket and made my way to the airport. I grabbed the suitcase that I brought with me and started walking outside to get a taxi to take me to my new house.

My house was pretty small compared to what I could afford. I didn't mind since it's only going to be me living there. It's a two bedroom and bathroom house with a surprisingly big kitchen and dining room. While I am wealthy I'd rather not have a big house with maids and butlers. I can do things on my own and I'm not very comfortable around people I don't particularly know.

As I arrived at my new house I got the keys that I managed to get to the house and went inside with my suitcase. I looked around at everything as I nodded in approval.

' _Hm, I feel like checking out this so called prestigious school that my mother was talking about, but I could just go the day that I'm meeting with the chairman_ _since I have to talk to him about this job rule at this school anyways, it would be problematic if there was a case that I need to work on that could take days and had to miss school for.'_

I could just feel the headache coming on so I decided that I might as well get some coffee, cake, and a new case to work on to occupy my time till I have to meet with the chairman in 5 days. "Honestly this is more trouble than it's worth." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my cake and coffee and walked towards the computer.

 _ **5 Days Later**_

 _Beep-beep-beep_

 _Beep-beep-beep_

 _Beep-beep-be-Crack!_

I glared at my now broken alarm clock as I rose from my seat and stretched and dragged my half dead body to my coffee maker and made myself a cup which I then added a lot of sugar and I small sips of it until it was about half left and I felt more awake and so I chugged what was left of it. I got up and took a shower after I was done I wrapped a towel around myself as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I could pretty much pass as a boy since I always kept my black hair short and since my hair is naturally wild looking it helped. The only thing that would actually give me away was my warm green eyes they looked a bit too wide and lashes a bit too long to pass as a guy but the clothes that I'll wear will probably bring away the attention to it.

I went to my room to get some clothes and bind my chest since I was a bit developed. Since I was just meeting with the chairman I didn't have to wear the uniform, but even if I did have to wear it I wouldn't be able to since I don't have one. I could afford it but I really dislike the idea of uniforms even if I will be wearing the boy's uniform. I looked through my closet before I decided on wearing black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and combat boots. As you can see I have a very unique sense of style, the only thing I'm going to be worrying about is the fact that my clothes will stand out in the school since while I may not have classes today everybody else does so if anything they'll talk about me.

' _Should I keep my piercing? Does the school even allow piercings?'_ I shrugged as I just left my eyebrow piercing on. ' _It's not like it's that noticeable since my hair covers it most of the time, but I do feel like getting another piercing.'_ I walked out of the house since I was already running a bit late. I went to the garage as I admired my baby.

I sighed in happiness as I gazed at my beautiful motorcycle. It was a Kawasaki Ninja, I had bought it a while ago and I had a friend modify it a bit so now it goes up to 250 mph. It was beautiful, sleek, fast and did I mention beautiful. I hopped on it and put on my helmet as I started it up and started speeding away towards the school.

The second I got there I could feel eyes on me it made me scowl a bit as I tensed up. I didn't like being the center of attention even if I knew that most people would be curious about me considering I'm sure that they would consider it strange for someone to arrive at school in a motorcycle since most of theses rich kids probably have their limo drive them. I parked my motorcycle and took off my helmet and shook my hair out. I made sure to put on my sunglasses not because I wanted to look cool but my eyes were pretty sensitive to light since I don't really have much reason to go out which was pretty obvious from how pale my skin is. As I walked towards the chairman's office I realized that it was mostly the girls that were staring and they looked like they were...blushing? I stared straight at one girl as we made eye contact from behind my sunglasses. I lowered them a bit till she could see my red eyes and gave her a small smirk as I winked at her. She blushed furiously as the girls around her squealed I raised my glasses and continued walking to my destination. ' _So that's why they were staring, in their eyes I am someone who they consider to be handsome.'_

Now that I was a bit less uncomfortable about them staring I stuck my hands in my pockets as I thought about how school would be since when it comes to new people and a new environment I was very tense. I haven't gone to a school since I was 10 and I've never even had friends, so in short I'm awkward and a bit antisocial and maybe even a little shy. I just tend to hide it behind a different persona because I never really wanted people to get to know the real me. ' _I chose to be alone I didn't anyone else other than- .'_

I shook myself from my thoughts as I realized I was finally at the school's office. I walked in to see the receptionist at her desk, "Excuse me." I said to her, she looked up and smiled a bit and said, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see the chairman, I have an appointment." She nodded at she looked down at what I could only guess was his schedule for today. "Name?"

"Sai Sakamoto." She nodded and said, "Ah yes, he's been waiting for you to get here just go through that door." She pointed over to her right as nodded I walked towards the door and knocked first before hearing a faint come in. I opened the door to a spacious office and the chairman sitting at his desk with a welcoming smile on his face. "Ah, you must be Sai Sakamoto, am I correct?"

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you." I politely took off my sunglasses even when I felt the light sting my eyes and squinted a bit from it after that I observed him. He was an older man with brown hair and eyes. There were already wrinkles forming on his face but as I looked into his eyes I could tell he was a kind man. His name is Yuzuru Suoh, I had done all my research on a lot of people in the school, even the students. I don't really like being surrounded by people I have no knowledge about so the past 5 days after I was done working on cases I made sure to hack into the school mainframe and memorize everything I could about everyone in the school. I only put more attention into the people in my grade and any people who are from a noteworthy family or anyone who stands out.

The chairman and I started talking about my classes and whatnot. It wasn't until we go on the topic some more sensitive information like family.

" you must understand that I haven't gone to a school for a long time and there are many reasons for that, but before I tell you I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is something that you can't tell anyone or ...well you wouldn't want to find out or let anyone know that you know this secret since it can put you in danger " I said as I looked at him seriously. It would be very dangerous for anyone who knows my secret since people would kill to know who the world's greatest detective, Yurei. I've put so many people in jail I wouldn't be surprised if most of those people would want to kill me.

Yurei was the name that the media gave me since I started working on cases anonymously when I was 11 about 5 years ago. Since I was always helping out with cases and then I would disappear without a trace that most thought I was just a ghost. Since I first helped in a case in Japan they gave me that name- not very creative, but since I just kept showing up and helping with cases they eventually got used to me. Eventually I got so known that other countries needed my help and so the more I helped out the more known I was around the world. Since most of the countries were more than grateful many higher up officials owe me many favors, they have payed me with money but since they pay so well I usually don't care for money much. Also since they owe me, anyone that seems like a threat to my identity I could call them and they'd arrest them no questions asked since I'm much too useful to them and trust me way to much to think that I would abuse the power that I hold.

I looked at as he gave me a confused look. I continued talking by saying, "Tell me I'm sure you've heard about Yurei, the world's greatest detective, yes?" At his nod I said, "I am Yurei." It was silent as he stared at me in disbelief as he said, "But you're just a- "

"Child?" I interrupted I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I can assure you that I am him, I started working on cases when I was 11. Near perfect memory with a IQ of almost 200. I even conducted a whole background check on you. You were in arranged marriage with a women that your mother set you up with, but on a trip to France you fell in love with a woman named Anne- Sophie de Grantaine and the result of that you had a son, Tamaki who goes to school here. Though you're mother has forbidden you're son from seeing his mother. Height 6'3, weight 148 lbs, and 48 years old. Though I do have to say you don't look too bad for someone's who's nearing the 50 mark."

I smiled sweetly at his shocked expression before it was wiped from face and he looked at me with a serious face before he folded his hand in front of his face and say, "If you are who you say you are then do tell me why you decided to tell me. You could've simply just attend this school without even telling me who you are." I pretended to think for a second while on the inside I was grinning. I pulled out the school's rule book that I got on my way to the school and said, "Well it is one of the school's rules to inform the chairman of any job that I have." I feel the disbelief off of him since I could've just easily ignore that rule and no one would've known. "Ah, but I know at times my job will interfere with school since I don't get much sleep or no sleep at all, there will be times where I will pass out from exhaustion or I could be working for days on a case and miss school. So I told you so there are less questions asked, also I can't really provide you with much information on myself since there is a chance of me being found out. People could just hack into the school and get all my information so I would prefer it if you put as little information as possible without it being suspicious."

He nodded as he said, "Of course, but I will need an emergency phone number to be able to call your mother if anything would happen to you and an address if the school needs to mail you anything." I nodded as he handed me a paper and I wrote down my mother's personal number and my real address and another phone number and address and circled the latter. "Here you go, the one that I circled is my own personal phone number and a different address from where I live just in case someone wants information on myself they'd end up talking to me instead and the other one is my mother's phone number and my real address. I know that the school needs a phone number and address to put into the school's files so just put the information in the circle and keep the address and my mom's phone number to yourself for any emergencies."

He nodded as I handed him the information and I thought for a second before saying, "And Mr. Suoh...it's really important that no one finds out about me being Yurei it could endanger my peers and to be completely honest it was never my idea to go back to school I'd much rather solve cases, but...my mother worries about me, I don't socialize with many people or have any friends and at least this way she doesn't have to worry so much, I never did like seeing my mother sad." I could see a bit of understanding cross his face before he smiled softly and said, "Well, either way everything's already been said and done and it's an honor to have someone like yourself here, but there's one last thing concerning the fact that the students here will become curious about you and the fact that you can afford to attend this school."

I smiled back at him as I stood from my seat, "Ah,well I've already thought of that you could just say that a distant relative of mine died recently and I had inherited his wealth. If that's all you needed I guess I should leave you to your work. You don't mind me wandering around the school for a while when the rest of the students are in class right?"

"Ah, it's fine just stay out of trouble." I grinned as I said, "Me? Get in trouble? Never! If anything I hope I just don't get lost in a school this big." He laughed a bit as he said, "Yes, it is a very big school though I guess you should get to exploring before the day is over." I started walking towards the door and I sent him one last smile and said, "Well, goodbye Mr. Suoh."

I closed the door behind myself as a grin took over my face. ' _Normally I would feel awkward but for some reason I just felt so at ease around Chairman Suoh. Well time to explore. I wonder if I can find someplace to take a nap.'_

I walked and walked and guess what I did after? Yep, I walked. ' _Well this is boring and I can't even talk to anyone since their all in class. Might as well just skip onto that nap.'_ I remember looking at a map in the school and was trying to find the closest abandoned room from where I was which was now that I realized it was an abandoned music room though I have heard that there's a club that gathers there after school. I shrugged after I thought about it, ' _I doubt that I'd be asleep that long and even if I am it's not like I'm causing any trouble.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**After School**_

 _ **No P.O.V**_

It was now after school hours as there was a group of handsome young men who were on their way to Music Room #3 to begin their club, but little did they know what was awaiting them there…

"Hey, Takashi is it just me or do you think something weird is gonna happen today?" Asked a short boy. "Hm." The short boy nodded as he said, "So it's not just me then, I wonder what's going to happen?"

As this was happening there was a sleeping Sai as she was lying on one of the couches there as she peacefully laid there with her hands behind her head and her eyes were shut without her sunglasses. The door opened as a blonde teenager walked in with a black-haired individual with glasses. They both paused as they caught sight of Sai sleeping, "Kyoya?... Who is he and why is he sleeping here?"

"...I really don't know." Answered the boy with glasses as they stood there for a while until they heard someone behind them say, "Hey-"

"-what's going on?" Behind them stood two identical boys with a what looked like a really pretty boy. It was the boy with glasses that answered, "Well it seems that someone is in here sleeping, and I don't recognize him so he probably isn't from this school."

Then the short boy skipped inside as well as a very tall boy was behind him, the short blonde boy stopped as he saw everyone else gathered around, "Hey what's going on?" It was the other blonde boy that turned to him and said, "Well it seems like there's a boy sleeping here Honey-senpai."

He tilted his head cutely with wide eyes as he said, "Should we wake him Tama-chan?" The taller blonde sighed as he said, "We might as well." He walked up to Sai as he started shaking his shoulder, but waking Sai was one of the worst things that he could've done as he was about to find out.

"Excuse me." Said the tall blonde. Sai's face scrunched up as her eyes opened into a glare which was aimed at the blonde boy. Everyone's faces ranged from surprise to fear as the glare was aimed at them. They all stepped back in fear, but then Sai's anger filled eyes moved towards the table that was near her as her nose caught a scent. On the table was a conveniently placed cup of coffee that was practically in front of her. As he sat up she grabbed the cup of coffee as she starting drinking from it, as she was halfway done her shoulders relaxed as she put it down as a small smile came to her face. "Ah, nothing like a cup of coffee after a nice nap~."

She looked up in surprise as she realized that there were a group of handsome boys in front of her. She scowled a bit at them and said, "What do you want?"

 _ **Sai P.O.V**_

After I was oh so rudely awakened from that nice nap and had some of the coffee that was in front of me. I realized that there were a group of handsome young men in front of me. I scowled at them as I said, "What do you want?" They were all still cautious of me as they looked at me warily though it was their own fault for waking me from my nap. They relaxed as they realized that I wasn't looking at them in anger anymore just annoyance.

I felt a tug on my jacket as I looked at a short blonde boy who looked like he'd fit in more with elementary school kids than being a high schooler. ' _Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the oldest son of the Haninozuka family who is renowned for martial arts, seems like he doesn't remember me._

"Hey, who are you and how come you were sleeping here?" Asked Haninozuka as he looked up at me wide-eyed. I looked at him blankly as I said, "My name's Sai Sakamoto."

I watched as his face changed into shock as he recognized me, I smirked at him as he let go of my jacket.

"Sai, I don't believe that I recognize any company with that family name so I'm sure that you aren't a student here." I looked up to see it was the guy with glasses who was giving me a polite smile that I know was fake. "Actually I will be a student here I just got done speaking with the chairman earlier today and since he let me explore the school I found this place and took a nap here and but you're right my family doesn't own a company," I said as he dropped his smile. ' _Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family are known for their large business in health care.'_

As I glanced around at everyone else that was in the room I thought, ' _It seems that everyone here comes from very influential families Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Hitachiin, and Suoh. Though it also seems that the scholarship student accompanies them, interesting. It's a shame that I have to play normal student otherwise I could've used them for any possible future events.'_ I got up from my seat as I said: "Well I'm outta here."

"Wait! If your family doesn't own a company than that must mean that you're a commoner like our dear Haruhi!" Said, Tamaki, as I raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean the really pretty girl?" Everyone froze as I said that, Tamaki paled a bit as he started saying, "What are you talking about! Haruhi is a guy!" As he said that the twins started off by saying that Haruhi looked manly today. I gave them a look that clearly meant that I didn't believe him. After that, he gave a determined look. ' _I don't like the look on his face.'_

"Men seize him!" My eyes widened in surprise as the twins, Mitsukuni, and Takashi rushed towards me. Then I glared at them in anger as I flipped over the twins by using their shoulders as leverage as I hit the floor I immediately threw myself into a handspring to dodge Mitsukuni. Which then turned out to be a feint as he lunged at me I sprung back my other leg in midair and kicked him in the face. Everyone was watching in shock as I managed to kick him. "Mitsukuni!" Yelled out Morinozuka as he rushed to his side. They all broke out of their stupor as Haruhi started yelling, "Guys! Will you quit it! Who cares if he knows that I'm a girl! Honestly!"

We were all frozen again in our spots at Haruhi's outburst. "Bu-but Haruhi!" Stuttered out Tamaki she glared at him as she said, "No senpai, what you did was rude." He deflated at her words as I straightened myself out. "Honey-senpai are you alright?" Asked Haruhi. Haninozuka stood as he rubbed the spot that I had kicked, he stared me down seriously as I smirked at him. "It's nice to see you again Haninozuka looking a bit slow right now, have you been slacking off on training?" He narrowed his eyes at me as he said, "You know as well as I do that that's not the case Sakamoto." Everyone was watching shell-shocked at our confrontation. I shrugged at him with a lazy grin then I turned my attention back to the rest of the host club even with Haninozuka's eyes watching me cautiously throughout it all as I said, "Anyways Fujioka is right you know and for your information it's not like I'd tell anyone that Haruhi's a girl I wouldn't gain anything from that, well I would get a bit of entertainment from it but even that would fade away after a while." They all snapped out of their shock as they looked relieved it wasn't until Kyoya said, "How can we be sure that you'll keep Haruhi gender a secret?" I saw the look on everyone's faces as he said that I scowled as I said, "Whatever it is the answer is no."

"But you don't even know-"

"-What we were gonna ask." I glared at the twins as I said, "Doesn't matter." They pouted as I looked away from them. It was Kyoya that said, "I was going to say that you should join the host club so we could keep an eye on you to make sure you hold through with your word and who knows maybe you could bring in a couple girls with your looks." I raised an eyebrow at him as I said, "Yeah, no way. For one thing, I am way too busy to be here playing host and for another, I don't like socializing."

He smiled at me as he casually said, "You can leave if you'd like but just know that my family has a private police force of 100 officers." I smirked a bit as I said, "Is that supposed to intimidate me Mr. Ootori? While you assume that I'm as what you call a commoner because of the fact that my family doesn't own a company that doesn't technically mean that I don't possess a large amount of wealth, but how I came into that wealth is none of your business and not something you should stick your nose in, but let's just say I hold many connections and people owe me favors. To be blunt you may have a police force of 100 but I have the help of many powerful and influential people that would do things for me without question, especially when it's a threat to my safety whether it be legal or not. Now tell me Mr. Ootori, do you really want to play this game because I can guarantee you that you'll lose and trust me I am not being arrogant I am being confident."

It was tense as we stared each other down it wasn't until I caught the scent of cake that I turned away and looked over to see Haninozuka eating a whole table of sweets I walked over with my face still frozen into a glare as I walked over to the table and at Haninozuka cautious and serious face I softened my face a bit as I said, "Can I have some with you?" He looked at me seriously as he said, "Do what you want Sakamoto."

"Ne, is that any way to talk to your kohai"

I sit down as I Kyoya say behind my back, "I'm sorry Mr. Sakamoto but our sweets are only for the hosts and guests of this club I'm afraid-"

"I guess I'm a guest for today." I dug into my pocket as he started saying, "While I understand you said that hold some wealth I doubt-" I didn't even look at him as I held out a check for 5,000,000 yen as my eyes were trained on the table of sweets. "Will this be enough?"

' _Hm, is that triple chocolate?'_

I stopped eyeing the table of sweets as I heard everyone's silence I turned back to everyone else as I looked at them in fake confusion as I looked at their shocked faces and tilted my head as I said, "What it's just some of the change that I carry around?"

I heard the honor student Haruhi Fujioka mutter, "Wow he makes himself seem like an even more rich bastard than these rich bastards."

I was still holding out the check and I was starting to get annoyed with everyone so I said, "Are you gonna take it or not? My arm's getting tired you know and I've been eyeing that triple chocolate cake and I'd rather get it now before Haninozuka decides to grab it." I felt as someone grab the check and I quickly took the chocolate cake. In no time the club was full of ladies as they all eyed me in curiosity. I was still sitting in Haninozuka's area as he and Takashi Morinozuka came to the table with their guests and they all looked at me in surprise as I continued eating some more sweets and hadn't noticed their presence. I was mid-bite as I heard a girl say, "Um, excuse me but who are you?" I looked up startled to see one of the girls blushing red and looking at me. I looked around to see about 4 more girls, I shifted uncomfortably as I felt the manners that my mother drilled into me kick in. I put down my plate as I dipped my head a bit as I said, "I apologize for how rude I'm being by not introducing myself earlier after intruding on your spot, my name is Sai Sakamoto, I will be attending Ouran soon so it is nice to meet a fellow student." She waved her hand as she said, "Oh it's fine you're not being rude at all! Um, we just wanted to know why are you here- I mean in the host club- a-a-are you a new host!?" I could see how nervous and she was as she was looking up at me.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies but I am not acting as a host, I was told that I couldn't have this delicious cake unless I was either a host or a guest and since I am much too busy to be hosting I decided to become a guest for today." They all looked pretty disappointed in what I said as I chuckled a bit as I saw the girl in front of me look down. I raised a hand as I used a finger to lift her chin up and got close to her face as I said, "There's no need to look so sad, don't tell me you've already fallen for me, ne?" I smirked at her as I saw her face turn beet red.

' _It's fun to put on a mask and to tease her like this. Girls get flustered over a pretty face so easily.'_

"I-I-It's just- I was asking cause it'd be n-nice to be able to see you more a-a-and I was hoping t-that I would be a-able to request you if you were!" She managed to stutter out as I gave her a closed-eyed smile and said, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I just can't like I said I'm usually very busy. Before enrolling here I was actually homeschooled for about 5 years and because of that, I could go at my own pace when learning. Even though I'll be attending here there will be times where my schedules just so full I'd have to miss school at times and throwing myself into a club? I wouldn't wanna do that to you wonderful ladies- to join a club and then not being able to show up if you request me- that'd just be terribly rude of me."

"Uh, but Sai… here at Ouran, it's mandatory that everyone participates in a club." I could feel my smile wanting to falter as I looked at her and said, "Oh really?"

' _I can just feel Ootori's smirk being thrown my way.'_ I thought angrily. "Well, what clubs are there here?"

"Well considering you started the year pretty late not many clubs are willing to accept someone so late in the year." I felt as two arms fell on my shoulders as I heard, "Well the Host Club is willing to accept Sai here-"

"I mean the only other choice is the Newspaper Club-"

" **And we all know that their club is already going down the drain."**

I felt my eye twitch as I continued smiling at the girl in front of me, "Well if that is true, I could always talk with the Chairman since he's so understanding when I told him that there would be cases where I can't attend school I'm sure he'd understand me not being able to take up joining a club. He knows how busy I am and how important my work is."

 _Buzz. Buzz_

I blinked in surprise as I felt my phone buzzing I took it out of my pocket and the screen came to life as I read the message from my mother in shock.

' _ **I talked with the Chairman, he was worried that you wouldn't want to participate in a club but don't worry I told him that you'd be happy to join one! Love you and make sure to make some good friends in your new club!'**_

I felt an air of depression come over me as I read it, ' _Sometimes it's scary how she seems to know me so well and predict what I'm planning even if I haven't seen her in years.'_ I thought fondly.

"Well, would you look at that it seems like you're going to have to join a club-"

"-and there's an open spot at the-"

" **Host Club!"**

The twins had been looking over my shoulders and had seen the message that my mother had sent me. They both had identical smirks as they looked at me. I gave them a dull look, ' _At this point do I even have much of a choice? I'm not really a fan of the Newspaper… Ok, let's think positively this could be a good chance to be on good terms with rich families which could be beneficial for me in the long run… but I don't wanna join some stupid host club.'_

I stood up straight as I glared at the twins said, "I refuse, for one thing, my mother should know better than to throw me into something that would distract and take up my time." I could feel as a lot of girls were saddened by what I said.

"Do you really not like us?" I heard one of the girls say. I looked at her as my eyes softened at her down put expression. I took her hand in mine as I got down on one knee, "Don't you ever think that! If there's one thing about me you should know is I always find it hard to dislike anyone, no matter the person! My work is just very important to me and I can't have a club distracting me and being surrounded by such beautiful ladies like yourself? I'm pretty sure I'll be distracted every day with your beauty, for how can I focus on my work when I'd have someone as beautiful as you running through my mind?"

 _Ring Ring_

 _Ring Ring_

I blinked as I realized it was my phone ringing I let go of the blushing girl's hand as I took it out my phone to see… my mother calling. I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked at it in horror. I reluctantly answered the phone as I held it up and said, "Hello?"


End file.
